Pants
by JackB
Summary: John observe la disparition inquiétante de ses sous-vêtements et Sherlock s'est trouver une nouvelle occupation. Johnlock rating M pour futur Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, me voilà avec une petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira **

**C'est la première fois que j'écris dans l'univers de Sherlock, alors j'espère que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé ^^**

**Bonnes lecture**

* * *

Si John avait cru au surnaturel et aurait été sur que des Leprechauns et autres farfadets était passé au Baker Street. S'il avait casser un miroir il aurait accuser les 7 ans de malheurs qui s'en suive. S'il avait été paranoïaque il aurait jurer que quelqu'un était entrer par effraction pour le voler. Car oui John assistait à un phénomène étrange où ses sous-vêtements disparaissait. Il n'en restait plus qu'un dans son placard à vêtement et la lessive avait été faite il y à deux jours. Logiquement il devrait être remplit. Ses slips avait disparut, il ne sais pas quand, mais les fait était là, ils disparaissaient une fois arriver dans le panier de linge sale.

Il soupira, il devrait faire un saut dans une boutique pour se racheter de quoi mettre sur ses fesses, il n'était pas vraiment addict du « pas de slip sous le pantalon ». Mais la question persistait, où passait ses malheureux slips ? Il en venait même à se demander si Sherlock ne faisait pas encore une expérience louche, mais en même temps qu'elle expérience pourrait-on faire avec des sous-vêtement usager ? Ça n'avait rien de logique.

Arrivant dans la cuisine où régnait une odeur de souffre à cause de l'expérience qu'était en train de faire le brun. Il se prit son thé et comme chaque matin quand il le pouvait, il s'appuyait sur le rebord du plan de travail et observait Sherlock. Ce n'était pas souvent alors il pouvait se le permettre, le détective étant généralement à faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de rester tranquille sur une chaise. Et il aimait bien ces moment là. Il avait comprit peu après sa rencontre avec Sherlock qu'il était attirer par lui. Peut être plus qu'un simple ami, ou même qu'un simple meilleurs ami. C'était comme ça. Après un temps à avoir bataillé contre son homosexualité sous-jacente, il avait finit par l'accepter, après tout, sa sœur était lesbienne et il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginer avoir d'enfant alors être homosexuel ou hétéro ça n'avait plus tant d'importance. Enfin si ça changeait beaucoup de chose, mais rien qu'il n'ai vraiment eut besoin de rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le cœur de John se tordit dans sa poitrine, il avait beau être attirer par Sherlock, ça ne serait jamais réciproque. Et bien que le brun est fait savoir qu'il était gay, il lui avait aussi bien préciser qu'il était marier à son travail et n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu de relation, même pas un coup d'un soir et il doutait même qu'il est déjà eu une relation quel qu'elle soit. En somme Sherlock était une sorte d'asexué ou un intouchable. Et puis le blond ne se voilait pas la face. Il était loin d'avoir un physique aussi avantageux que le détective et bien que l'armer lui est forger un corps solide et musclé, il restait petit et légèrement entasser. Il n'était pas non plus un esprit brillant qui aurait fasciner Sherlock, il arrivait tout au plus à être au dessus de la moyenne celons le brun, mais il était loin du compte.

En somme il n'avait rien de bien intéressant, seulement quelque petit truc insignifiant comme son autorisation à porter une arme à feu et le fait qu'il sache très bien s'en servir, ce qui les avaient aidé plus d'une fois au cour des enquêtes et le fait que Sherlock semblait lui avoir trouver une utilité, sur les affaires où il ne voulait pas aller, pour ramener du lait, chercher des informations avec lui, enfin se genre de futilité.

Sherlock releva le regard et fixa un instant le blond qui passa dans la micro seconde du regard observateur au regard pensif, perdu dans le fond du salon. Décidant de mettre un terme à sa torture il avala rapidement quelques chose et enfila son manteau.

- Tu pars quelque part ? Tu ne dois pourtant pas aller à l'hôpital ce matin. Interrogea Sherlock.

- Je vais faire une course rapide.

- Prend du lait.

- Va le chercher toi même. Grogna John qui en avait marre de ramener du lait à chaque fois.

John descendit rapidement les escaliers et Sherlock garda la tête tourner vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrer claquer. Il sourit. Puis tel un enfant qui va faire des bêtises, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, bien qu'il ni est personne pour l'entendre, le surveillé ou le surprendre. Il tendit l'oreille pour être sur que John ne revienne pas chercher quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié et rapidement plongea la main dans le panier de linge et attrapa l'objet qu'il convoitait, le glissant rapidement dans sa poche avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

Sherlock était fou, n'était-ce pas normal qu'il fasse des truc fou et qu'il est des lubies totalement incongrue ? Pas sur, mais le fait que c'était comme ça. Sherlock faisait un fixation sur les sous-vêtement de John. Il l'avait découvert il y à quelque temps, après que John l'est sauver encore une fois d'un tueur fou en le plaquant au sol, la rencontre avec le sol n'avait pas était très agréable, mais celle avec John beaucoup plus. Au début il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait, jamais il n'aurait un jour imaginer être attirer par John. Il était gentil et attachant, mais il n'avait jamais eu de penser plus ou moins sexuel à son égard, d'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais. Mais le fait est qu'après ce plaquage dans une ruelle sombre, il avait commencer à rêver, puis les rêves s'était transformer en palpitation quand il voyait apparaître John, et les palpitations avait laissé place à des envies, comme celle d'ouvrir un peu plus son peignoir lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, ou de lui donner des prétexte pour qu'il se change devant lui, puis ses envies étaient monter crescendo. Il avait envie de le toucher, et de l'admirer, puis ça c'était transformer en désir quand un jour alors que John cherchait un stylo qui était tomber, il avait profiter de la vue tout à fait alléchante de son postérieur. Les rêves était revenue le soir même beaucoup plus chaud, beaucoup plus érotique et cruellement excitant.

C'était là que sa lubie avait commencer. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu habituer au sexe que lui, il ne savait pas trop comment se satisfaire, et pourtant ses rêves le rendait exciter et dure que ça en devenait même douloureux et même quand il se touchait ça ne le soulageait pas, il voulait John. Mais comment demander ou même dire à un pure hétéro qu'on souhaitait qu'il nous touche ? Là était le problème. John était un intouchable, mais il avait quand même besoin de lui. Alors une idée lui était venue à l'esprit. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir John il pourrait quand même avoir les vêtements qui avait toucher John. C'était une idée folle, personne n'aurait osé.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas tout le monde et il passait bien plus vite que tout le monde les barrières interdite. Il avait donc attendu que le blond dorme et s'était faufiler jusqu'à la salle de bain, avait attraper le premier vêtement qui lui était tomber sous la main et était repartit fissa fissa dans sa chambre. Rien que de savoir que ça appartenait à son blogueur, ça l'avait excité, et quand il avait enfin commencer à se caresser, il avait ressentit du plaisir. D'abord il s'était enivrer de l'odeur du soldat. Et puis il avait utiliser de dit objet pour se caresser et ça avait été une expérience divine.

Depuis lors, il piquait régulièrement les sous-vêtement de John. Il se contentait de ça, comme maintenant alors qu'il gémissait dans ses draps recherchant le plaisir qui était devenue une drogue pour lui. John était un drogue qu'il avait envie de s'injecter dans les veines. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

**!Pants!**

Lorsque John était revenue, avec une réserve de sous-vêtement neuf près à être utiliser sur ses petite fesses musclé, Sherlock était tranquillement affalé sur le canapé, réfléchissant. Le téléphone sonnât, une nouvelle affaire, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que John allait avoir droit à un jour de repos.

Quand enfin ils rentrèrent au 221B Baker Street après trois course poursuite avec un carjackers qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux voitures familiale pour virer les parents et tuer les enfants ensuite, c'est éreintée que John s'affala sur le canapé, il n'avait pas le courage de se faire à manger, ni même de prendre une douche et après avoir supporter dix minutes les grognements de Sherlock envers Lestrade qui celons lui était un abrutie finit pour ne pas s'en sortir avec une affaire aussi simple, il partit se coucher. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et s'aplatit sur son lit, coulant dans les bras de Morphée très rapidement.

Quand Sherlock eut finit son monologue il se demanda où était passer le blond, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il était partit. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du soldat qui était rester un peu imprégné, son excitation refit surface. Il avait beau s'être satisfait ce matin il en avait encore envie, il en avait encore besoin comme un droguer qui à besoin d'une dose plus forte. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, mais les lessives ayant été faite récemment, il avait prit le seul slip de John qui avait atterrit là depuis. Il aurait put utiliser le même que ce matin, mais il avait envie de celui qu'avait porter John ce jour là.

Il se rendit donc jusqu'à la chambre du soldat. Il s'était sûrement changer là et son slip devait traîner quelque part sur le sol. Il entrouvrit la porte pour voir si John dormais bien, ce qui était le cas, mais il remarqua aussi qu'il était toujours habillé, donc pas de sous-vêtement perdu sur le sol à piquer. Il fit demi-tour, il n'allait pas réveillé le soldat pour lui dire qu'il voulait à tout prit son slip.

De retour dans le salon il attrapa rageusement son violon et se mit à jouer, frustrer et énerver. Tant pis si ça réveillait John, c'était de sa faute.

* * *

**On sait que Sherlock en à strictement rien à faire de déranger les gens donc ma fin est justifier et même s'il aime John ça ne l'empêche pas d'être lui même.**

**bon sinon est-ce que ça vous à plut ? à bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, même si le prochain sera encore plus intéressant.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos review, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réaction pour un premier chapitre et pour une histoire écrit de façon aussi légère, moi qui ne suis pas doué pour écrire l'humour il faut croire que j'ai réussit à en faire rire plus d'une (d'un ?) comme quoi pour faire de l'humour il ne faut pas chercher à en faire. Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

John balança le sac de voyage de Sherlock dans l'escalier avec une certaine satisfaction. Le détective devait partit pour une affaire à l'étranger afin d'aider Mycroft. Mais il rechignait à y aller et serai en retard pour prendre l'avion s'il ne partait pas maintenant. John savait que Sherlock n'avait absolument pas envie d'aider son frère, mais il se plaisait déjà à le voir partir. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonner la nuit blanche qu'il avait passer à cause de son violon et de son envie folle de jouer des notes stridente et absolument horrible où même les murs auraient crier s'ils avaient pu. Quelques jours de répit n'était absolument pas de refus. Mais il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que si Sherlock partait à reculons vers l'aéroport c'était parce que pendant plusieurs jours il n'aurait pas le droit aux sous-vêtements du blond.

Quand enfin le fou furieux de détective fut partit, John s'affala sur son fauteuil favoris et souffla. Des vacances, il avait des vacances et il allait pouvoir en profiter un peu, pour par exemple avoir une vrai nuit de sommeil, pour faire un peu de rangement dans le foutoir qu'était leur appartement, et surtout ne rien faire, ou presque. Il décida en premier lieu qu'il avait besoin de dormir, et il avait beau être 16h, il s'en fichait, décidant de se lâcher, il se déshabilla sur le chemin de sa chambre laissant traîner ses vêtements sur le sol, il s'en fichait, il rangerai plus tard.

Il se réveilla vers minuit et après avoir profiter des draps chaud, se leva, prit son thé et vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire se mit à ranger, il se sentirait mieux, une fois que tout serais en ordre pour une fois. Sans qu'un détective à faire des expériences louche ou à mettre le bazars. Il s'attaqua d'abord à remettre à sa place chaque objets, puis à ranger ce que le brun avait laisser dans la cuisine, afin de libérer la table qui aurai du logiquement être utiliser pour manger, jeta ce qu'il y avait à jeter, et continua ainsi jusqu'au petit matin.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi qu'enfin toute les salles commune furent propre et ranger et il s'accorda une pause bien mériter.

Le second jour il s'attaqua à sa propre chambre et décida en même temps de faire celle de Sherlock, il savait que le brun n'était pas un fou du ménage et dormant peu, il devait la nettoyer que rarement. Il la rangea et la nettoya avant de s'attaquer au lit. Il tira la couette négligemment et resta interloquer devant ce qu'il vit.

Il observait absolument choquer, la bouche à moitié ouverte, ce qui semblait servir de second matelas au détective. Ses slips, gentiment éparpillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ça n'avait rien de logique. Il en attrapa un doucement comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage. Oui c'était bien l'un des siens, un de ceux qu'il avait perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Pourquoi Sherlock aurait-il piquer ses sous-vêtement pour les garder bien enfouit sous ses draps et très probablement pour dormir avec ?

Il le reposa sur le matelas et décida de ne pas plus approfondir la question. Trop choquant. Il détourna le regard, pour ne pas voir plus de détail qu'il avait entraperçu également trop choquant. Il se dépêcha de retirer la drap housse et de le rouler en boule avec les sous-vêtements dedans, une chose est sur, il allait jeter tout ça, voir le brûler.

Il refit rapidement le lit et se débarrassa de ce qu'il avait trouver comme si ne plus les avoir sous les yeux allait le faire oublier, ou le faire douter, lui prouver que c'était son cerveau qui avait rêver cette situation. Que c'était un pure produit sortit de son imagination. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et souffla tout en réfléchissant. Impossible qu'il se sorte ce qu'il venait de voir de la tête. Bon sang pourquoi Sherlock et ses sous-vêtements ? C'était quoi le rapport ? Où était le lien logique dans tout ça ? Il avait beau se démener c'était le néant total. Il n'y avait aucune réponse. Ça devait sûrement être trop compliquer pour son simple esprit, mais quand même.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent il se prit la tête avec cette histoire et quand finalement Sherlock revint, il ne s'était pas du tout reposer.

**!Pants!**

Sherlock était fraîchement rentrer. Baker Street était vide, mais en même temps c'était un peu normal vu que John travaillait. Il jeta son sac négligemment dans l'appartement ranger, et n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour tout analysé, même s'il ni avait pas grand chose à dire. Il retira rapidement son manteau, il était presser, affreusement presser. Pendant les quelques jours où il était partit, il n'avait pas cesser de penser à John. Bien que l'affaire soit intéressante, le genre d'affaire noir et compliquer comme il aimait, John était rester dans ses pensées. Il avait été presser de la terminer afin de pouvoir rentrer et s'amuser avec les sous-vêtements de John.

Il se précipita donc dans la salle de bain, avec la folle envie de soulager la pression et le désir qu'il avait ressentit ces derniers jours. Total déception. Le panier était vide, John avait du faire les lessives récemment. Ça le frustrait. Mais tant pis il se conterais d'un des sous-vêtements qu'il avait dans son lit. Il savait déjà lequel il allait prendre. Entrant vivement dans sa chambre il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. John ne s'était pas contenter de ranger et nettoyé les salles communes il s'était aussi occuper de sa chambre. En soit ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Sauf que horreur, ça sentait la lessive et les draps frai.

Un seul coup d'œil lui fit savoir qu'il avait raison. La couleur du linge était différente de celle quand il était partit. Un instant il paniqua et espéra au fond de lui que ce soit Madame Hubson qui s'en soit occuper, mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Vivement il défit les draps et constat avec inquiétude ce qu'il avait déduit. Les sous-vêtements qu'il gardait amoureusement comme des trésors n'était plus là, disparu, envoler. Ce reprenant rapidement il réfléchit à grande vitesse. John avait changer ses draps, il avait découvert ses sous-vêtements et les avaient enlever. « Il aurait pu les remettre quand même » pensa t-il. De toute évidence il n'avait pas vraiment comprit la raison de leurs présence dans son lit, vu qu'il n'était pas partit, il devait s'attendre à un explication, raison supplémentaire pour qu'il soit rester. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Tout avouer ? L'amour brûlant qu'il ressentait pour lui, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver pour ne pas le dévorer tout cru ? John était hétéro, jamais il n'accepterais qu'il est des sentiments pour lui, jamais il ne resterais à Baker Street. Il prendrait peur, fuirait et Sherlock perdrait tout.

Imaginer ne plus revoir le blond lui tordit le cœur, il fallait qu'il le garde à tout pris. Mais John demanderai une explication, explication qu'il ne pourrait pas donner, il lui faudrait donc mentir, ou nié, ou juste ne rien dire. En même temps si son soldat décidait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur se sujet il pourrait difficilement esquiver.

Il verrait bien. Mais en attendant il resta frustrer.

**!Pants!**

Quand John rentra de l'hôpital, il fut un peu étonner de voir le sac de Sherlock. Il se doutait qu'il allait bientôt rentrer, mais il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il inspecta la pièce pour découvrir une quelconque trace de Sherlock, mais rien dans le salon et rien dans la cuisine, son manteau était là, il devait probablement être dans sa chambre. Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le brun immédiatement. Durant ses jours de congé il avait décider d'attendre que Sherlock lui parle de cet étrange problème. Même si le détective ne dormait pas beaucoup, il finirait forcement par aller dormir et découvrirait que les sous-vêtements qu'il avait voler ? Emprunter ? Avait disparut. Il attendrait que le détective joue les grand garçon et lui donne une explication.

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'en bon anglais il se faisait un thé, Sherlock montra le bout de son nez. John resta tendu, perplexe attendant que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien strictement rien. Il consentit à quitter la cuisine et s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé. Il savait que Sherlock savait, comment le meilleurs détective du monde aurait pu louper ça. Et pourtant rien.

« L'enquête c'est bien dérouler ? Demanda finalement John, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence.

Je suis ici, c'est donc qu'elle est finit et résolu John.

Hum je vois. Mycroft devait être content.

Je m'en fiche de Mycroft, je ne l'ai pas accepter pour lui.

Hum hum. Moi tu vois j'ai su m'occuper.

J'ai vu. »

John resta silencieux. Avec ça Sherlock allait forcement devoir parler, c'était obliger, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais rien. Il attendit, mais le brun ne bronchait pas, ne lui donnait pas l'explication vital qu'il avait tant envie d'avoir. Enfaîte il.. Il l'ignorait, littéralement. Il s'en fichait que son petit secret de rétention de slip avait été mit à jour. Il s'en fichait d'être désormais cataloguer de kidnappeur dans l'esprit de John. Se justifier ? Sherlock devait être trop bien pour ça.

John frustrer et énerver avala quasiment d'une traite son thé. Espérant s'étouffer avec pour échapper à la stupidité relationnel de son colocataire. Il imaginait quoi ? Qu'ils n'allaient jamais en parler ? Qu'il allait gentiment oublié ce truc et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Mais les gens normaux dans cette situation aurait été embarrassé, aurait chercher à se justifier, à se faire pardonner.

Il eut du mal à finir sa dernière gorgée et reposa finalement sa tasse sur la petite table. Ça lui avait plus brûler la gorge qu'autre chose. Il se leva vivement sous le regard observateur du brun et sortit en vitesse. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de boire un coup, voir deux, voir trois, pour oublier un instant tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était comprendre, il serai près à accepter n'importe quoi comme explication, même « C'est pour éviter la futur explosion de la tour de Londres. » Après tout il n'était pas amoureux de Sherlock pour rien, et il était déjà passer au dessus d'un tas de choses le concernant, mais tout ce qu'il voulait s'était une explication, parce que ça le tuait de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

**Alors verdict ? **

**j'essayerais de poster la suite rapidement ;)**


End file.
